Don't Leave Me Alone
by WitchOfRage
Summary: With a tough home life and a bad school one as well, Karkat Vantas has few friends he actually considers friends. His teachers are weird and mean. His life SUCKS! But everything changes when he goes on an adventure with his close friends and finds a couple new found relationships. WARNING: May become Rated M later on, it depends.
1. Chapter 1

Another day, another tormenting 24 hours of secretly being special. He doesn't really understand why, but people seem to be overly attracted to him. He is cranky and the self-loathing personality doesn't seem to be be fitting. Half of the time he is hiding from all his 'friends' . It s getting really boring in his locker! How did he fit in there anyways? Perhaps the fact that is so so tiny factors in?

They are back again. Lunch time is over and Karkat is absolutely starving! Hey, what's that, just in his pocket? A granola bar, his favorite kind too. How lucky he is. Best eat it quick and get to class or Mr. Serket will have his head! He has been ever so mean since his wife left. He takes a moment to wander where she could have gone. Fiji, Jamaica, England, they all sound magnificent to him!

DING DING! That s the bell! Run little grump, run! He sits down just as the teacher starts to call roll. One by one the list gets shorter and shorter.

"Eridan Ampora?" He calls. He hears a slight "Here!" from right next to him. He seems to like sitting in the back like Karkat does.

"Selena Canar?" Mr. Serket continues.

He is at the bottom of the list because his last name starts with a V . Patience isn t one of his strong suits so he has taken to a chatting app called Pesterchum/Trollian . It has two modes, hence the two names. He has met some actual friends on it! In fact, one is messaging him right now!

'hey'

'HELLO'

'what are you doing'

'SITTING IN CLASS, YOU'

'same'

'IM SO BORED'

'me too so i am writing a rap wanna hear it'

'FUCK NO NOT ANOTHER ONE OF YOUR SHITTY RAPS'

'im just gonna sit here all ironic and shit'

'AGAIN WITH THE FUCKING IRONY SHIT FUCKING KILL ME NOW'

He ceased the chat. Like Karkat cares, pfft. Okay, now his feelings are down. He hears his name and absent mindedly says present. The only kid that says present is Karkat, as usual. He figures that it s because he is smarter than everybody else in his classes. They are now all looking at Vantas. Thats when he realizes the teacher is also looking at him. Maybe it's the sweater? It is about 92 degrees out. It could also be the fact that he has bags under his eyes and oh wait, what's this? He seems to be bleeding from his forehead. He raises his hand and asks to go to the bathroom. Of course, Mr. Serket let's hium go and he stands up and leave.

In the bathroom, he pulls out his first-aid kit. It seems he is almost out of band-aids. He takes out an anti-biotic wipe and cleans the cut. After that, he places two butterfly-closure strips over the wound. This happens too often. If it keeps up, people will find out. If that got out, he doesn't know what he would do.

Just as the thought pops into hisr head, Trollian goes off.

'wwhat wwas that all about'

'NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUISNESS'

'it didnt look like nothin'

'WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU ANYWAYS'

'eridan ampora'

'it seems like you are in a reel situation'

'FUCK OFF'

'ARENT YOU IN MY FUCKING CLASS'

'whale arent you glubbin observvent'

'STOP WITH THE *LAME* AS FISH PUNS'

'you knoww im glubbin fabulous'

And with that, he ceased the chat. Why isn't he ever the one who does that? He needs to learn to do that more often. And right on qeue, another person starts talking to KK!

'hey kk.'

'HELLO SOLLUX'

'what'2 up?'

'JUST BLEEDING'

'what happened thii2 tiime?'

'I GOT REAL FRIENDLY WITH ONE OF HIS EMPTY BOTTLES'

'2orry kk.'

'IT WASNT YOUR FAULT'

'I HAVE TO FUCKING LEAVE NOW'

He ends the chat before Karkat does. Seriously, he need to grow a pair! Or just needs to click the little 'x' in the corner! He has no game. As he thinks this he heads back to the classroom. When he sits back down Eridan starts another chat.

'nice bandage'

'FUCK YOU'

You finally end the chat before anyone else. Sadly, this is the first time you have done this in three years. Ampora starts another chat.

'wwhen'

'NOT LITERALLY, YOU DESPERATE FUCKER'

'i kneww it reely wwasnt literal'

'SURE YOU FUCKING DID, FUCKASS'

He ceases the chat again. YAY! That is the second time in a row! Karkat looks over at him and he just glares at Vantas. KK guesses he gave up trying to communicate with him beacause he didn't get another message from him. Until he sends KK one measly word.

'wweh'

Then he steals KK's thunder and ends the chat. Sheesh. Karkels decides to put his phone away and actually try to learn something for once.

"Today we will be learning about..." Mr. Vriska let his voice trail off. He looks to the spot in the room where his eyes were located.

Right behind him, there stands an albino with some 'ironic' aviators and he is pointing right at Vantas. Why does Dave fucking Strider always do things like this. Of course, Karkat stands up and follows him out the door. Karkat feels kind of strange whenever he is around Dave. It's like butterflies decided to hatch and flutter around in the empty pit that is his stomach. Whilst not paying attention, Karkat trips and finds himself in Dave's arms. This, of course, makes his stomach feel likes it's going to explode.


	2. Chapter 2

Dave's Side~

Of course, he wakes up to the feel of cold, sharp metal pressed gently against his neck. Bro is relentless. Won't take no for an answer. The most rational action would be to do whatever the blade wielder wanted, but Dave doesn't care about rationality. He really only cares about irony. So, instead of obeying Bro's words, he smirked and youth rolled off and under his bed. He had a plan this time. As Bro started to bend down to look underneath his bed, Dave sprang out from below and jumped over Bro. Bro turned around and looked genuinely surprised. That didn't last long. Dave ran out of his room and to the roof of the apartment, getting there mere seconds before Bro.

"It's not even light out yet," Dave cast over his shoulder, pointed sunglasses slightly tilted down so he could see over the brim.

"Are you getting weak, Little Man?" questioned Bro, his own pointed sunglasses perfectly fit on the brim of his nose. Of course he would try to keep Dave agitated!

"No, that's not it. It's just... ugh! Never mind," Dave says, exasperated and obviously trying to hide something. Bro notices and smirks victoriously.

He leaves Dave standing on the roof tired and dumbfounded as he simply flashsteps away. But instead of just standing there, Dave sheathed his sword and pesters his friend.

'hey'

'HELLO'

'what are you doing'

'SITTING IN CLASS, YOU'

'same'

'IM SO BORED'

'me too so i am writing'

'its a rap wanna hear it'

'FUCK NO, NOT ANOTHER ONE OF YOUR SHITTY RAPS'

'fine then im just gonna sit here all ironic and shit'

'AGAIN WITH THE FUCKING IRONY SHIT FUCKING KILL ME NOW'

He ends the ironic as a smuppet's plush ass chat before his friend can. Dave knows he has never been able to end a chat before and Dave doesn't currently intend to be his first. Well, first chat ending. Not any other firsts. Though he really wouldn't mind... No, nevermind. As the current male makes his way off the roof, he notices the tip of Bro's shoe peeking out from behind the weird metal fan thing. He simply smirks and goes inside. No need to start anything now.

Once inside the small apartment, Dave gets dressed. As he is about to leave his room, he notices the package that his long time friend, John, sent him. e still hasn't opened it. He walks over to the box on the floor and opens it. Inside is a pair of aviators. ~Yes. Oh hell yes!~ Dave thinks to himself as he takes the shades out of the box and places them on his face. After doing so, Dave heads out the door of the place he calls home and walks over to the school where most of his buddies go. Of course, Dave refuses to take off his shaded, even in the school building.

"Sir, you are going to need to sign in if you want to continue further into the building," states a security guard with a clipboard and some visitor passes.

Dave reluctantly writes his name on a line somewhere on a paper attached to the board and takes a pass. The day has begun for him and he would like to annoy some grumpy friend of his who likes to hide in lockers first! He heads down a corridor, knowing exactly what door to go in. The second he enters the room, he immediately regrets the decision. All of the students and the old teacher turn to look at him. Wrong door.

"Uh.. Hi," he says, nodding his head at a girl sitting in the seat closest to the door as he backs out of the room.

Once he is out of the classroom, he walks into the door on the opposite side of the hallway. He let's out a breath he didn't realize he was holding when he sees a familiar face. And again, all the students and the teacher look at him. All he can do at this point is put on a smirk and point at his grumpy chum. Kind of awkwardly, his friend gets up and walks out the door with Dave.

"Hey, Karkat. You should tell me how much of a prick I am. And how idiotic you think that stunt I just pulled was. It was ironic as shit in my mind. You probably aren't even paying attention considering the fact that you haven't started fuming yet. Like a kitten, I might add. And did you know that I have watched you sleep every night in your sleep since we met?" Dave says in a rather stoic way.

Karkat makes a kind of grunt and then trips. Out of instinct and not wanting Karkat to get hurt, Dave quickly pulls Karkat into his embrace. Dave's heart beats a little faster and he starts to think of scenarios that could happen after this moment. Not good. ~Stop. No. Stop, just stop imagination. That could never happen!~ Dave thinks.


End file.
